Plants vs. Zombies: Apocalypse Approaches/Bone Meal Effects
Bone meal is an item that is only obtained through the prehistoric zombies in Plataeu of Prehistory, though it can be transferred through worlds. Bone Meal is first introduced in PoP Day 5, in the form of a tutorial. In the tutorial, the player will learn how it can be used effectively. Plants under the effects of bone meal usually get a health increase and faster fire rate, along with a special perk. The bone meal lasts for 15 seconds. Despite being similar to Plant Food/Hot Sauce, It is not a replacement for it. Effects Peashooter: Has a chance to shoot more peas than one. Sunflower: May produce coins. Wall-nut: Can push zombies back, but needs to recharge for a short time. Potato Mine: May survive the explosion, but needs to arm again. Cabbage-pult: Has a chance to lob more than one cabbage at a time. Bloomerang: Can fling a boomerang behind her if a zombie is there. Iceberg Lettuce: Zombie is chilled after being frozen. Bonk Choy: Can punch up and down. Repeater: Has a chance to shoot more peas than two. Twin Sunflower: May produce coins. Kernel-pult: Higher chance to lob butter. Snapdragon: May breathe blue fire which can deal more damage. Spikeweed: More spikes for better jabbing. Spring Bean: Bounces zombies even further; recharging time is shortened. Coconut Cannon: Automatically fires shots; Recharge time is shortened. Threepeater: May shoot more peas than three. Spikerock: Gains a fourth spike for better jabbing; can survive four Garg smashes. Split Pea: Repeater side is a Gatling Pea; Peashooter side is a Repeater. Chili Bean: The airborne bowel discomfort lingers, slowing zombies down that step inside it. Pea Pod: may grow an extra head if planted on pre-placed Bone Meal. Lightning Reed: Gains a chance to generate high voltage electricity that deals more damage and arcs further. Melon-pult: Splash increased. Tall-nut: Plant food ability may occur for free if planted on pre-placed Bone Meal. Winter Melon: Splash increased; Chill time is longer. Fire Gourd: Fires automatically. Artislash: Slashing range is further. Laser Bean: Shoots faster. Citron: Recharge decreased. Infi-nut: Recharge decreased. Magnifying Grass: Automatically shoots; doesn't steal as much sun. Sun-shroom: May produce coins. Puff-shroom: Dissapearing time decreased. Fume-shroom: Range is increased. Magnet-shroom: Able to take two metal objects. Tangle Kelp: Steals two zombies. Bowling Bulb: Bulbs recharges faster. Guacodile: Switches lanes if agitated. Banana Launcher: Recharge time decreased. Acid Lemon: Corrode lasts longer. Lotus Lily: Fires seeds that act like the ones if he was planted in water. Pepper-pult: Sometimes Lobs bluefire peppers to deal more damage. Chard Guard: May not use up a leaf. Stunion: Foul mouth odor lingers, slowing zombies down zombies inside it. Rotobaga: Can shoot a big rutabaga. Red Stinger: Fires 3 shots if fully offensive, shoots 2 shots if partially defensive, and shoots one shot if fully defensive. A.K.E.E: Shoots two ackee seeds. Endurian: More spikes for better jabs. Stallia: Increases her perfume spray from 3x3 to 4x3. Snow Pea: Peas may immobilize a zombie. Torchwood: It's plant food effect may activate for free. Starfruit: Can shoot a big star fruit. Pea-nut: May shoot more peas than one. Sapfling: May lob more than one pinecone. Toadstool: Produces more sun. Ghost Pepper: Sp00ks in a bigger radius. Homing Thistle: Blue spikes can explode on impact. Sweet Potato: Attraction range is increased. Fire Peashooter: May shoot bluefire peas that deal more damage. Dandelion: Shoots more seeds than one. Lava Guava: Explosion may burn zombies. Marigold: Rarely produces a gem. Strawburst: Growing time decreased. Phat Beet: Produces his raidated aura faster. Cactus: May shoot an electrified spike that pierces further and deals more damage. Category:Game Mechanics